The Mad Race
by The Arsenal 3.0
Summary: Ryu, Sakura, Chun Li, and others get chosen to take part in a secret competition to challenge the "World's Greatest Fighter." The only stipulation? See who reaches the finish line first!
1. Chapter 1

**Note: **The following fic was inspired in part by the movies 'Rat Race' and 'It's a Mad Mad Mad Mad World'. However, it's been a while since I've seen either one so while there will be similarities, this fic will be different for the most part. Also, I'd been wanting to do a Street Fighter fic and figured the time was just right. ;)

**Disclaimer: **I don't own Street Fighter or any of its characters.

The Chosen Ones

Conventions existed the world over to accomodate the rabid series of fans who shared a common interest. Movies, video games, and comics just to name a few saw countless fanboys and fangirls cosplaying and meeting their idols. Fighting had grown in popularity in recent years helped in no small part by the World Warrior Tournament. So it was no surprise that a Fighter's Convention was eventually organized. The first of a planned series of conventions was held in Los Angeles and scheduled many of the popular fighters to appear and sign autographs. The fans of course, came in droves.

Friends and rivals Ken and Ryu were currently in the midst of meeting said fans. Ryu, in particular, didn't care for such events as he preferred not to be in a big crowds, plus it was eating up valuable training time. Ken, however, ate up the attention he got and literally had to drag his buddy to the convention.

"Isn't this great, Ryu? Look at all these hotties that came to see me!" Ken said, absolutely beaming.

"Yeah sure," Ryu replied with a complete lack of enthusiasm. "Say, aren't you married?"

Ken quickly shushed his friend. "Come on man, just let me enjoy myself! Are you trying to scare all the chicks away?"

"What? You're married?" One of the brunettes exclaimed.

"You cheating pervert!" A woman with dark hair said.

"I'm not trying to cheat!" Ken protested. "I'm just trying to admire that sweet ass of yours!"

The blonde fighter suddenly found himself surrounded and he could do nothing but curl into a ball as he got whacked with purses.

Ryu rolled his eyes and reached through the crowd of women to pull Ken to safety.

Elsewhere, another friend and rival duo were walking their way through the crowded masses. Well, one of them was walking and the other was skipping along happily as if she were hooked on sugar.

Karin Kanzuki sighed as she trudged through the convention accompanied by her hyperactive schoolmate, Sakura. Karin, like Ryu, was talked into going and was exhausted from signing autographs and taking pictures. Sakura for some reason had signed twice as many autographs as Karin yet was still hopping about with boundless energy.

"Yay! Isn't this fun, Karin?"

Karin glared irritably at her classmate. "Yeah, REAL fun! I signed dozens of signatures and have nothing to show for it!" she complained. "You know what I should have done? I should have CHARGED people to get my autograph! A prestigous fighter like me shouldn't have to throw myself at the mercy of the crowd for countless hours on end!"

"You're such a sour puss!" Sakura said, giggling. "Besides, I had more people in my line and you don't see me complaining!"

"Yeah, what the hell was up with that?" Karin asked angrily. "I'm just as popular if not more so than you are!"

"Well, I don't know about that," Sakura shrugged.

"Oh that does it! Next time I am definitely charging people for my signature! Are you with me, Sakura? Sakura?" Karin stopped walking and noticed her schoolmate was no where in sight. She looked left then right and finally turned around to see Sakura taking pictures with a group of five guys. Karin clenched her fists and grinded her teeth together in anger. "Damn it! Why the hell don't I ever get hit on? This is such bull-"

"Wow, Karin Kanzuki!" A random passerby exclaimed. "You're my favori-"

"GO AWAY!"

Meanwhile, popular Interpol agent and fighter Chun Li was in the midst of signing pictures for what appeared to be the longest line at the convention. As the first female competitor to take part in the tournament, this was both a benefit as well as a curse. Actually, it was more of a curse at the moment.

Just as she thought she signed for the last of the people in line, a few more came up to take their places. "This is a lot more stressful than I anticipated," she muttered.

"Sucks to be you then."

Chun Li turned to see Guile standing a few feet away eating a bag of potato chips. "Do I sense jealously in your tone?" she asked amusingly.

"Oh please, you can keep all the adoring public. I'll just stand here and chill without a care in the world," the military fighter said nonchalantly.

"Probably because you can't attract any attention," Chun said under her breath.

"What was that?" Guile crushed the bag of chips. "Well, you're probably pissed because your people couldn't find Bison to save your asses!"

"That's what you think, flattop."

"All right, that's it! You wanna go, bitch?"

"Don't insult Chun Li, you steriod freak!" a fan said.

Guile grabbed the smaller guy and slammed him backwards through the table. "Who else wants some? I'll take on all you, bitches!"

Ten people tackled the military man while Chun Li simply stood up and wiped some dust off. "I'm glad you showed up, Guile. I'll just leave the adoring public to you." She walked away from the chaos whistling all the while.

"YOUR ATTENTION, PLEASE!"

Everyone turned to see a man in a black suit wearing shades standing upon a stage holding a microphone.

"The special drawing for the Fighter's Convention will begin momentarily! You have ten more minutes to enter if you have not done so!" the man announced.

"Hey Ryu, we ought to enter!" Ken commented.

"What's the drawing for, anyway?" Ryu asked.

"I don't know, some special prize of a lifetime or something," Ken put a hand to his chin in thought.

Sakura's eyes practically sparkled at the announcement. "Ooooh! Let's do it, Karin!"

"Why? The odds of winning are slim to no-" Karin suddenly found herself dragged to the stage by the hyperactive schoolgirl.

Numerous other fighers and fans alike scrambled to enter. As all the names were being entered, the mysterious man in black stood off to the side and talked to his employer on his cell.

"Did they enter?" a distorted voice asked.

"Yes sir, just now," the man replied.

"It is imperative that Ryu, Ken, Chun Li, and Guile be the primary ones chosen. But just to make things interesting, assign a total of eight winners. The rest I'll leave to you to decide."

"Yes sir," The man put up his cellphone and walked back out on stage. "All right everyone, the drawing is closed! Now, without further ado, let's choose the eight winners who will receive the prize of a lifetime!"

Everyone held his or her breath as the announcer reached into a box and, through careful manipulation, picked the first four names.

"The first winner is...Ken Masters!"

Ken punched his fist into the air in triumph. "Oh yeah! I can't believe my luck!"

"The second winner is...Guile!"

"Finally, something positive to come out from all this," a bruised Guile muttered.

"Winner number three is...Chun Li!"

All the Li fans in the area cheered deafeningly while the female fighter smiled blushingly.

"The fourth winner is..."

Ryu simply sighed. "With any luck, I won't be a part of this and then I can go back to my trai-"

"...Ryu!"

"Crap."

Ken put an arm around his buddy. "Can you believe it, man? We both got picked!"

"I know," Ryu put his hand to his head.

"And now the final four! The fifth winner is...Sakura Kasugano!"

"YEAH! YEAH! I GOT CHOSEN!" Sakura screamed over the crowd.

"Winner number six is..."

Karin grinned to herself. "I should probably be in the last three!" she said confidently.

"...Makoto!"

The karate girl chopped a table in two out of excitement. "Yah!"

"Winner seven is...Deejay!"

"Aw yeah, that's what I'm talking about mon!" The Jamaican fighter cheered.

"The eighth and final winner is..."

The announcer picked a name at random and paused a moment to raise an eyebrow at the name chosen before addressing the quiet crowd.

"Uh...Dan Hibiki."

"YES! YES! YES! It's only fitting that the strongest fighter here gets chosen!" The pink gi wearing fighter gave himself a thumbs up while everyone stared at him in silence.

Karin's jaw literally hit the floor and one of her eyes began to twitch as she pointed at Dan in disbelief.

"Congratulations! Will the winners come up on stage, please?" The announcer requested.

Sakura joined the rest on stage and minutes later, she returned to her traumatized friend with a paper in hand. "Uh...Karin?" she waved her hand in front of the blonde's eyes.

Karin finally snapped out of it and grabbed Sakura by the shoulders. "Well? What did you get! What did you get!"

"Um...just this."

Karin grabbed the paper and read its contents, "Come to the upstairs office with the 'X' marked on the door. Your opportunity of a lifetime awaits. P.S., you may bring a friend."

"Wow, this is getting really interesting by the minute!" Sakura exclaimed.

Karin stared at her classmate with puppy dog eyes. "W...we're good friends, r-right?"

"Well yeah, I-"

"Th...then I can go with you?"

"Sure, I-"

"GREAT!" This time Karin was the one dragging Sakura around towards the office.

As everyone else headed upstairs, Dan decided to take a quick detour to the restroom. Unbeknownst to him, a shadowy figure was following close behind.

"Ha! Ha! I'm just gonna take a quick tinkle and then I'll be on my way!" Dan laughed confidentally to himself but was suddenly cut short by a brutal roundhouse kick to the side of the head.

**SMASH!**

Dan was knocked through the restroom wall and landed headfirst into a toilet while his attacker picked up his discarded paper off the ground.

Juri Han read over the contents and smiled to herself. "Hmm, this looks interesting." The glowing eyed assassin paused a moment to regard Dan. "Thanks for the invitation...loser." With that, she headed off towards the office.

* * *

**Note: **The whole eight winner thing was inspired by the fact that there were eight fighters in the original SFII. Talk about retro! Also, despite the ones chosen, you can expect more appearances from the rest of the SF cast. ;)


	2. Chapter 2

**Disclaimer: **By the way, I don't own Street Fighter or any of its characters.

The Starting Line

A few of the chosen winners were currently in the upstairs meeting room which housed a long table with several chairs as well as another table off to the side with numerous appetizers. With the exception of Dan and the announcer guy, everyone was busy wandering aimlessly about the room having no idea what the situation was about.

"Does anyone have any idea what this is about?" Chun Li asked no one in particular.

"Beats me, I'm just glad to have gotten off the floor," Ryu replied.

"I sure am digging this grub," Guiled said with a full mouth. "Get some before it's all gone!"

"Might as well." Chun grabbed a plate and was bent over the table while everyone got a full view of her backside.

Deejay tilted his head to get a better look. "Damn girl! Those pants must stretch to fit over them thick ass legs!"

Guile laughed at the remark but nearly choked on his food prompting Li to laugh at him.

The doors opened and in walked Karin who was dragging Sakura along. The aggressive blonde was intent on being a part of whatever grand opportunity was being offered to her peers...even though she wasn't chosen.

"Hi everyone!" Sakura waved happily. "Hi Ryu! Hi Ken! Hi-"

Karen cut her off, "The invitation said friends could come along so in case you're wondering why I'm here then you can all just bite me!"

"No one cares, Karen," Makoto said, rolling her eyes. "Besides, I brought Ibuki along!"

"Wow, look at all the cute guys!" The ninja girl exclaimed.

"She must be talking about me!" Ken said with a confident laugh but frowned when Ibuki pretended to gag. "Aw, you're mean."

The doors opened again and everyone was greeted by a new face, a feminine one with a glowing eye. Juri amusingly scanned the room oblivious to all the confused stares she received.

"So, is this the big gathering?" The sadistic fighter asked.

"It's you!" Chun Li said menacingly, immediately remembering their little bout which included Cammy. "What are YOU doing here?"

"Hi there, bun head," Jun smirked. "Dan couldn't make it so I came in his place instead."

"You're friends with Dan?" Ken asked.

"I didn't say I was his friend, I'm just saying he couldn't make it."

"Heh, works for me!" Ken looked the assassin up and down. "Now I have another pretty thing to look at!"

"Go screw yourself," Jun remarked.

Ken walked away with his head down causing Guile to burst out laughing and nearly choke on his food again.

The doors opened a third time and everyone turned to see the familiar announcer from earlier. The man quickly put up his cellphone and hurried towards the end of the long table trying to catch his breath.

"Are you okay?" Sakura asked out of concern.

"Yes, yes I'm fine," The announcer replied. "Damn employer riding my ass like a jockey trying to..." Everyone stared at him awkwardly prompting him to change the subject. "Er...nevermind! Welcome everyone, um...where's Mr. Hibiki?"

"I knocked him out and took his place," Juri said bluntly.

"Whatever. Now, before we begin, does anyone have any questions?"

"Oooh! I have a question!" Sakura stood and raised her hand. "What's YOUR name?"

"It's Stark."

"I'm Sakura!"

"I know," Stark said tiredly.

The school girl giggled and sat back down.

"Can you tell us what this is about, Mr. Stark?" Chun Li asked.

"You have all taken part in numerous tournaments. But how would you like an opportunity to prove that you truly are the best?" Stark looked around the room at each fighter attentively.

"We're listening," Sakura said.

"Of course we are, we're in the same damn room!" Juri said irritably.

Stark sighed before continuing, "You are all people of considerable talents and skill levels and because of this, you have each been chosen for a chance to challenge the world's greatest fighter!"

"What's his name?" Guile asked.

"You'll know when you meet him," Stark replied with a grin. "All I can tell you is that my employer is a man of esteemed reputation and that he is eager for a chance to meet one of you."

Ken raised an eyebrow. "One of us?"

"That's right. Only one of you will have this grand honor."

"And how're we gonna decide that, mon?" Deejay put in.

"Simple: Whomever reaches the destination first."

Everyone exchanged glances in confusion but before any more questions could be asked, Stark dimmed the lights and projected a map on a white background via Powerpoint.

"Your objective is as follows: You can use any means of transportation you see fit to travel from here, Los Angeles, all the way south...to the trolley station in Tijuana, Mexico!"

"MEXICO?" Everyone asked incredulously.

"Mexico, the secret distination where this special battle will take place," Stark closed the Powerpoint and turned on the lights. "Oh and my employer left you all these." Stark passed around several invitations decorated in gold lettering.

Sakura took one of the invitations and read aloud, "The...World's...Greatest Fighter...invites...yooooooou-"

"Could someone else read who's less slow headed?" Juri asked.

Chun Li rolled her eyes and continued the rest, "...to participate in the tournament to end all tournaments. The one who can defeat me will go down in history and receive a prize of...two hundred million dollars?"

"Wow, that's a lot of money!" Sakura exclaimed.

"Pfft, I wipe my ass with two hundred million dollars," Karin mumbled.

"You do? Isn't that a waste of money?" Sakura asked.

"THAT WAS AN EXPRESSION!"

Stark's eyes rolled behind his shades as he stood up from the table. "Anyway, you have your invitations with maps on the back in case you get lost. So now without further ado...GO!"

Everyone looked at the host with blank expressions.

"Now?" Ibuki asked.

"Yes, go! It's a competition!"

"So," Ken began, "You literally want us to just travel clear across the country?"

"Um...yes?" Stark replied with a raised eyebrow.

"How do we even know if this is real or not?" Guile pondered.

"It sounds like a wild goose chase to me," Chun Li stated.

All of the competitors mumbled in agreement and simultaneously began to file out of the room.

"Well, you'll just be missing out!" Stark yelled after them. "I mean it! Your loss!" As the only person left in the room, the host couldn't help but begin to sweat profusely. "Aw crap, he's gonna kill me..."

Everyone exited the office silently, lost in his or her own thoughts as they recalled the details of the so called "competition." It wasn't everyday people were offered millions just to partake in some secret tournament. Still, the outrageousness of the situation couldn't be ignored. After all, what kind of moron gave someone two hundred million dollars just to kick his ass?

"What kind of moron gives someone two hundred million dollars just to kick his ass?" Chun Li asked aloud.

"The fake kind," Deejay stated. "This is bogus."

"It's probably some elaborate hoax someone's typing up just to get a laugh at our expense," the Chinese fighter said.

"No way!" Sakura exclaimed. "That sounds even MORE out there!"

"Like your brain?" Juri commented.

"Don't make fun of her!" Makoto interjected. "At least she doesn't have 'slut' written all over her!"

Juri eyed the karate girl menacingly. "Are you talking to me?"

"No I'm not talking to you, I'm just looking at you while forming words with my mouth."

Sakura looked from person to person and promptly burst out laughing. "Ha, ha! You guys are nutty!"

"That makes two of you," Juri mumbled and pretended not to notice a glare from Makoto.

Ken stepped in front of the group and grinned at each person, "So no here's gonna try it?"

"What, the competition?" Guile raised an eyebrow.

"Yeah, no one's gonna get a little risky and go for it?" Everyone looked at each other shrugging in response which made Ken grin wider. "All right then. Come on, Ryu." Ken grabbed a hold of his buddy's arm and walked away from the group at a brisk pace. "Let's uh...go do fighter stuff..."

Karin eyed the two suspiciously, immediately grabbed Sakura's arm, and walked after them. "Yeah, Sakura and I have some uh...fighter stuff to do as well..."

"I got to work on my rhythym, mon!" Deejay said with a nervous smile and jogged after the others.

"What do you think, guys?" Ibuki asked with a knowing glance. "Should we do some...fighter related stuff as well?"

Chun Li crossed her arms. "You people aren't really considering what I think you're consideri-"

"OUT OF THE WAY!" Juri screamed as she shoved herself past.

"Oh no you don't!" Makoto exclaimed.

All of the fighters suddenly broke into a run, barging his or her way down the hallways and shoving into each other they headed for the stairway. Everyone was in such a hurry that they tripped over themselves and took a huge tumble down the steps, ending up in a tangled mess of bodies at the bottom.

"Ow...time out!" Karin painfully sat up and looked at Ken. "What do YOU need the money for anyway? You've got plenty!"

"Oh like you're one to talk!" Ken shot back.

"I'm doing this for recognition!"

"I don't remember you getting picked!" Guile put in.

"Who cares, as long as someone challenges the bastard!" Karin exclaimed.

"Well why don't we all split it then, mon?" Deejay suggested. "One guy does the fightin' and we all get paid."

Everyone stopped talking and looked at each other, nodding in aggreement. However, before anyone could decide the next course of action, a familiar pink Gi wearing fighter approached the group and spoiled the brief truce.

"So this is what you guys are up to!" Dan said, having picked up one of the invitations. "Challenge the strongest fighter in the world? That'll be me!" He quickly turned and began running for the exit. "See you later, losers! Ha, ha!"

Juri looked to her right and noticed a fan holding a Ryu action figure. She grabbed the figure and hurled it into the back of Dan's head, sending him crashing face first into the floor. "Hasta la vista, bitch!"

The assassin regained the invitation and ran out of the building as the rest of the group scrambled to catch up.

With the race now underway, only one question remains: Who will reach the finish line first?

* * *

**Note: **This chapter was a little more dialogue heavy than the previous but that was intentional. XP


	3. Chapter 3

**Note: **I had a few computer problems in recent months. Also by the time it was working properly, there was a bit of writer's block. Thankfully, it all worked out so here's a much longer chap!

**Disclaimer: **Haven't you heard? I don't own Street Fighter or any of the characters within.

A Means of Transportation

With her rival competitors in a crumpled heap, Juri ran out of the convention and tore through the small crowds entering and exiting the building. She was determined to make the most of her head start and the next logical step was to hitch a ride, any ride to maintain the lead.

"Damn it! Where's a taxi you need one?" the assassin asked aloud as she scanned the various cars driving the streets. With a lack of yellow cars in sight, Juri instead opted to do the next best thing.

Hijack a vehicle.

A blue pickup truck caught her eye and she immediately threw the driver out and sped off. "Heh heh, let's see any of em' catch up, now!" she said with a laugh.

"HEY YOU!"

Juri turned at the sound of the voice and immediately frowned when she saw who it belonged to.

"Aw shit."

Dan Hibiki ran behind the slow moving truck determined to stop his saboteur from beating him. Hell, as far as he was concerned he was the real strongest fighter in the world damn it, and he wouldn't be denied!

"Can't this piece of crap go any faster?" Juri wondered irritably. She heard the sound of something heavy land in the back of the pickup and looked in the rearview mirror to see Dan struggling to catch his breath. "Son of a..." Juri swerved the vehicle left and right in an attempt to send him flying off but the pink wearing ingrate surprisingly managed to stay on. Dan even went one further by jumping on top of the truck. Juri continued the constant swerving but to no avail.

Dan suddenly appeared on the driver's side much to Juri's chagrin. "You can't stop me! Not while I'm still alive and kicking! Ha ha!" he taunted.

"Well then, I should do something about that!" Juri grabbed Dan and slammed his head several times into the wheel until he dizzily fell off the vehicle. The demented assassin immediately swerved the truck around and eyed her prey menacingly.

Dan sat up and stared at the truck nervously as it stayed in place, unmoving. Before he could gather his thoughts, the truck began speeding towards the unlucky fighter in its sights. Dan let out a shrill effeminate scream and ran as fast as he could to avoid getting run over as Juri chased him down laughing maniacally.

"HA HA HA! DIE! DIE! D...Oh crap."

Through all of Juri's attempted rampage she failed to notice that she was in the exact same lane she came from. In other words, she was driving right into the path of a moving van. Dan dove for cover as Juri and the other driver did the same which sent their respective vehicles colliding in a massive fiery explosion.

The assassin sat up and stared in disbelief at the huge mess she caused. "Wow, it's hard to believe all that happened in like five minutes..."

.. .. .. .. ..

Back at the convention, Karin had managed to untangle herself from the mass of bodies and exited the building dragging Sakura in tow. She stopped and stood out front looking for her ride which, unfortunately, was nowhere in sight.

"Where the hell is the limo?" Karin wondered aloud and pulled out her cellphone.

It took a few rings but her butler, Ishizaki, eventually answered. "Yes?"

"Ishizaki!"

"Ah h-hello, miss Karin!" The chubby butler replied, suddenly feeling nervous. "I was um...a bit hungry and I went to a local McDonald's..."

"I know where you are, I can smell the grease through the phone! Now, get your hamburger eating ass over here!"

"Y-yes, miss Karin!"

The blonde put up her cell and smiled to herself proudly. "And now we wait."

A minute passed which soon led to two minutes, then four minutes, and before anyone realized it eight minutes had passed. Let's just say both were waiting to quite an extent that, by the time the limo arrived, Karin was on the verge of strangling someone. In fact, when Ishizaki saw her march up to the window with dark circles under her eyes, he thought she was possessed.

"Aaaah!" Ishizaki jumped a little.

"Where the hell were you?" Karin asked aggressively.

"W-well you see, m-miss Karin, there was so much traffic and..."

"Wait a minute." Karin paused and started sniffing the air. "Did you leave before or after you finished eating?"

"Um." Ishizaki nervously started touching the fingertips on his hands together. "I don't want to say."

"And why not?"

"Because y-you're just going to yell at me."

"GAWD! You kept me waiting over twenty minutes, fatty!" Her butler cringed at the last part. "I'll deal with you later. Come on, Sakura!" Karin angrily walked over to one of the passenger doors and roughly shoved the brunette in.

Sakura fell over the seats and onto the car floor but was in too positive of a mood to care. "Hee hee! Yay!" she cheered raising her arms up.

Karin rolled her eyes at her friend's antics and picked up the limo's phone. "Hit the gas!" she ordered the driver.

"But miss Karin, the parking lot is crowded!"

"Damn you, Ishizaki, just do it!" She slammed the phone on the receiver and started panting out of breath. Sakura noticed this and started rubbing Karin's shoulders.

"Shh, deep deep breaths," Sakura advised.

Karin sighed. "There's no way my bad luck could possibly continue."

**CRASH!**

Both girls sat in silence with eyes as wide as saucers. Once the initial shock of the impact wore off, Karin removed her seatbelt and stumbled out of the limo to see just what they hit. Right before her eyes was a dark blue car which had collided with the right front side of the limo at an angle.

"Aw, what the hell is this?" Karin complained. "You should have watched where you were going, you prick!"

The door of the blue car suddenly flew off its hinges and out stepped the hulking form of Balrog. "You say somethin', little girl?"

"I...um...uh..." Karin backed away nervously and hid behind Sakura.

"You fools hit ME so you better pay up!" The boxer demanded.

"A-actually," the meek voice of Ishizaki spoke up, "F-from the looks of things, w-we were both speeding through the parking lot so...it's actually not one person's fault..."

"What you say?" Balrog sent a glare at the butler that caused him to hide behind Sakura as well. "Somebody better pay up or I'm fixin' to throw down on your asses!"

"Oh...oh yeah?" Karin spoke up, trying to sound tough. "I could easily deal with you but I shall not soil my hands on a lesser fighter!" The blonde laughed arrogantly, getting the big man even more riled up. "Sakura, smite this cretin!"

"Huh?" The brunette looked at Karin utterly confused.

"Away with this peasant!"

Sakura blinked. "Um, I don't follow."

"Beat him up," Karin said bluntly.

"Okay!" Sakura eagerly hopped on over to the huge man. "Are you ready?"

Balrog raised an eyebrow at the petite fighter in front of him and burst out laughing. "Girl, you better get your skinny ass outta my sight or I'm gonna-" A fist made contact with Balrog's face followed by twenty more punches in rapid succession with the last hitting him under the chin and into the air.

"Shinku Hadouken!"

Sakura launched her trademark fireball move sending the boxer flying through the air and into the distance much to the dismay of Ishizaki and Karin.

"HOW?" The butler pointed in disbelief.

Kanzuki snapped out of her daze and struck a confident pose. "Isn't it obvious? She learned from the best!" She began her arrogant laugh.

"Yep! I learned that from Ryu!" Sakura said, raining on her friend's parade.

Karin felt a vein on her forehead threatening to burst.

.. .. .. .. ..

Speaking of Ryu, the fighter in question found himself being dragged along by Ken back to the hotel they were checked into before their departure. Not only was he brought to a convention he didn't want to be a part of but now he was being led along on a wild goose chase for some competition that may or may not exist. Naturally, he had his best friend to thank for that as they stood waiting in an elevator.

Ryu sighed. "Why do we have to do this again?"

"Come on man, think about it! If anyone should challenge this guy and become the best in the world, it should be you or me, buddy!" Ken replied.

"We don't even know who this person is. It could just be a hoax like Chun said."

Ken rolled his eyes. "Man, you gotta think positive! Besides, I'm paying for all the expenses so if it turns out to be fake, no harm done!"

"Well all right," Ryu said, relenting. "So when do we leave?"

"In a bit, just gotta tell the missus!"

The two exited the elevator and walked to the hotel room. Ken unlocked the door and spotted his wife sitting on the couch reading a magazine.

"Hey, hon! How was the convention?" Eliza asked.

"Ah, huge crowds, the usual," Ken replied and turned to see his son Mel coming from the hallway. "Hey champ!"

"Hey dad! Were you out kicking people's asses?" The boy asked.

"Hell yeah!" Ken gave his son a high five. "Say hon, there's something we gotta take care of so we'll be out for a few more hours."

At this, Eliza raised an eyebrow. "Out again? Doing what?"

"This uh...fighter...competition...thing."

"Competition? Well great, we'll come along," Eliza responded and tossed her magazine.

"Well, you see, it's sort of a fighter only kind of thing," Ken explained, trying to weasel his way out.

Eliza stood up and put her hands on her hips. "Listen you, I have been sitting here on my ass for the past several hours while you went off to do your convention and you expect me to just wait here doing nothing while you go off and do something else?"

"It's just a few more hours..."

"WE ARE COMING WITH YOU!" Eliza snapped.

At a loss for words, Ken could do nothing but nod in agreement as Eliza left the room to freshen up. "Hey Mel, why don't you go help your Mom get ready?" He asked.

"Okay!" The boy answered and followed suit.

Ken waited until the two were out of earshot and whispered to Ryu, "Let's go!"

"What?" Ryu questioned. "What about your-"

"I'll just make it up to them later. Besides, all couples do is fight and make up so no biggie."

Ryu stared at his friend. "You know, you're not very good at this marriage thing."

"Shut up, man. Come on, let's just go!" Ken urged and dragged Ryu out.

The duo retraced their steps back to the elevator which was slowly making its way down from the very top floor. Not wanting to wait another minute, the two buddies went to a nearby staircase and hurredly ran all the way to the bottom. After taking a few moments to catch his breath, Ken fished his keys out of his pocket and walked out of the front entrance. Much to his horror and disbelief, there was his wife and son standing in front of his sports car.

"Going somewhere?" Eliza asked with her arms crossed.

Ken struggled to speak, "What...but...y-you were..."

Ryu caught up to his friend and soon they shared matching expressions. "Wow...you certainly got here fast."

"Yes, that's what elevators are for," Eliza answered. "Give me the keys, **I'M** driving!"

Ken nodded frantically and tossed his wife the keys, secretly fearing he would lose an appendige if he handed them to her. This fear was further evident when he jumped in the backseat behind his wife with Ryu having already taken the seat on the opposite side and his son in the middle.

"Well uh, let's go! Heh, heh," Ken said nervously.

"Ken...what in the hell do you think you're doing?" Eliza asked.

"W-what?"

"Sit here next to me!" Eliza ordered.

The usually proud fighter sighed in defeat and walked around the back of the car to the front with his head hanging down.

Ryu leaned forward and whispered in Ken's ear, "I'm glad I'm not married."

"Lucky bastard," Ken whispered back and the two burst out laughing.

"Quiet!" Eliza interrupted. "And no whispering while I'm driving, is that understood?"

Ryu sighed. "Yes ma'am..."

.. .. .. .. ..

Chun Li was currently waiting in the back of a long line at L.A. International Airport. Her plan was to travel by air all the way to Mexico to get a jump on the competition. Unfortunately, she just so happened to be in one of the busiest airports in the world.

"I just had to be in one of the busiest airports in the world," Chun said in frustration.

Suddenly, without warning, the building shook momentarily and the words "Delayed" appeared next to all of the flights listed on the big screens promping complaints and protests from the crowd.

"I'm sorry everyone, we're having some problems with the radar," one of the receptionists said.

"Oh you've got to be kidding!" Chun Li exclaimed.

The Interpol officer stepped out of line and walked over to one of the windows where she saw several workers scrambling across the airfield. A small distance away from the group, one particular person was out on the field sneaking around suspiciously. This person had a yellow flattop for hair.

"Guile..."

The former military man couldn't help but laugh to himself confidently as he made his way to a waiting helicopter.

"That was just too easy!" Guile smirked as he threw a black travel bag filled with explosives into the chopper. "Once I'm in the air, I'll just leave everyone in the dust!"

"Going somewhere?" A familiar voice asked.

Guile cringed and slowly turned around to see Chun Li standing with her hands on her hips. "Awww...what the hell do YOU want?"

"So you blow up the radar to prevent any rival air travel," Li figured out. "That was a pretty smart plan...for you."

"What are you gonna do, tell on me?" Guile asked angrily.

"Not unless you do me a little favor."

"Hmm?" Guile looked at Chun and followed her gaze to the helicopter. He looked at her and the helicopter over and over again until the answer finally clicked in his head. "Oh hell no. There is no freakin' way I'm gonna-"

Minutes later, Guile was in the sky flying the helicopter to his destination...along with an unwanted passenger.

"You know, I was wrong about you," Chun said with a grin. "You're not such a bad guy after all."

"Bitch."

.. .. .. .. ..

About half a mile from the convention, the duo of Makoto and Ibuki trudged along on a sidewalk with no real means of travel available. Having checked out the airport and seeing the flight delays, the two girls resorted to hitchiking but found themselves ignored for the most part.

"Ugh...this is so hard!" Ibuki complained as she held her thumb out.

"You know, we're not going to get anywhere with that attitude," Makoto responded calmly.

"Well, I guess someone's bound to stop for two pretty girls," Ibuki grinned.

"See? That's the spirit!"

"But then again, they might get confused by your gender."

Makoto raised an eyebrow. "Come again?"

"I mean your look isn't bad but then again you look kinda boyish," the ninja pointed out.

Makoto looked down at her GI for a moment. "Look, just because I don't dress feminine doesn't make me not feminine!"

"Maybe if you took off the shirt..."

"WHAT?" The karate girl became defensive.

"You have a red top on, right? So you might actually grab the attention of some cute guy!" Ibuki exclaimed.

"I don't know..."

"Oh get with it!" Ibuki pulled down Makoto's shirt causing her face to turn as red as her top.

"WHAT ARE YOU DOING?"

"Just relax!"

Both stood on the sidewalk feeling a bit awkward as cars continued to pass them by. Minutes passed as Makoto continued to blush and look around uncomfortably. In fact, several passers-by started to stare.

"I feel like a hooker..." Makoto mumbled.

"Hey! You know what would really get a guy's attention?" Her ninja friend asked mischeviously.

Makoto again raised an eyebrow. "What?" She asked suspiciously.

"Girl on girl action!"

Makoto stared at Ibuki for what seemed like hours until her mouth started to work again.

"I'm sorry?"

"People get off on that kind of thing, so it's a surefire way to get someone to pull over!" Ibuki remarked.

"Are you trying to hitch a ride or are you just trying to get hitched?"

"Fine then, don't believe me! I guess we'll just walk all the way to Mexico!" Ibuki pouted, crossing her arms.

Makoto gave a defeated sigh and relented. "Fine. What do I have to do?"

"Kiss me on the cheek."

"Why me? You do the kissing!"

"Because you're the tomboy and that's hot!" Ibuki exclaimed.

Makoto looked at her friend uncomfortably. "You're starting to freak me out."

Before Ibuki could say anything else, a green sports car pulled up and sitting in the driver's seat was a man in a purple tux. The afforementioned man had his hair tied back in a long ponytail and wore a somewhat creepy white mask.

"My, what fine damsels we have on this beautiful day!" The man remarked.

Ibuki squinted her eyebrows to recall where she had seen the guy before but all she had to go on was the ponytail. "Uh...Dan?" She asked.

"Ha, ha! Do not confuse me with that untalented heathen!" The man took off his mask and smiled with glistening white teeth. "I am Vega! The most beautiful fighter in the world!"

Ibuki put her hands to her cheeks and gawked at him with lovestruck eyes. "I'll say! You're gorgeous!"

"I've seen better," Makoto said, unimpressed.

Vega shot her an irritated glare. "Though you two are not as beautiful as I," he said which irked the karate girl, "I am, however, willing to give you a ride under one condition."

"Really? We'll do anything!" Ibuki exclaimed.

"I require a kiss."

"You want both of us to kiss you?" Makoto asked.

"I want both of you to kiss...EACH OTHER!" Vega looked at the two with a mischevious grin.

Two jaws hit the ground simultaneously before Makoto managed to reply.

"Kiss my ASS!"

"Makoto!" Ibuki looked at her friend in concern. "If we don't do this, we'll never get to Mexico!"

"There has to be another way!" Makoto glared at Vega.

"Let's just make it a quickie and we'll be riding in style all the way to the finish line!" Ibuki stated.

"Yes! Make it a quickie!" Vega exclaimed as he pulled out a camera like a perverted fanboy.

Makoto cursed under her breath and put her hands on Ibuki's shoulders. "Okay, let's do this on three," she said and added a wink for good measure.

"Huh? OH! Okay!" Ibuki returned the wink.

Makoto sighed and started the countdown, "All right then, One..."

"Two..."

Vega giggled to himself as saw the two girls start to lean in. "Oh this is just gold! I'm such a geniu-"

"THREE!"

A fist punched into the camera lense sending the backside right into the so called 'beautiful fighter's' eye. Vega clutched his left eye and fell back into the seat screaming like a sissy which Makoto found downright hilarious. However, she was immediately distracted by something warm pressed against her lips.

Makoto shoved her friend away and glared at her with newfound twitch in her eyes.

"Oh you meant to attack him!" Ibuki nervously laughed and scratched the back of her head. "Sorry! I guess we weren't on the same page!"

"Never...speak of this...again," Makoto said, struggling to maintain her composure.

Both girls threw Vega out of the car and sped off leaving the original owner bawling his emotions out on the side of the road.

.. .. .. .. ..

Deejay was the last competitor to leave the convention mostly due to the fact that everyone had fallen on top him when they took a tumble down the stairs and it took him a while to recover. Unlike the rest of the competitors, however, he had no vast amount of cash to spend on a ride. Much like Makoto and Ibuki, he held his thumb out in hoping to get a ride. However, unlike the previous two he wasn't quite pretty enough to get someone to pull over.

"What am I, mon? Invisible?" He asked no one in particular.

Thirty minutes had passed and Deejay still didn't have a ride. He tried waving one arm, then two arms. He even tried juggling some cans he found to get attention but no dice. Just when he thought about throwing in the towel, a silver car stopped in front of him. The backseat window rolled down revealing a familiar bald guy with an eyepatch.

"Hey Sagat!"

"Performing on a street corner? I guess some people aren't meant to be fighters!" Sagat said with a laugh and tossed some coins on the ground. "There! Don't spend it all at once!"

"Naw. I just need a ride, bro! You help me out?" The Jamaican fighter asked.

"Well, I guess could. But it's a lot more fun if I don't!" The car sped off with Sagat laughing all the while.

"Fine then! Prick."

The car suddenly came to a stop and started to back up. The muy thai champion stepped out of the back and walked up to Deejay, towering over him in height.

"What was that?" Sagat asked, cracking his knuckles.

"I...um...uh..." Deejay found himself stuttering.

The shade-wearing driver of the vehicle leaned out the window to shout his support. "Yeah boss! Kick his ass!" He exclaimed.

Deejay raised an eyebrow. "Adon? I thought you beat this guy. You still hang out with him?"

"He lost to me in a rematch so once again he's my bitch!" Sagat interjected. "Just like you're about to be!"

"Your...uh...anus is showing," Deejay mumbled.

Sagat stared back in confusion and looked down. "Wait, my what?"

Deejay took advantage of the distraction and grabbed the back of Sagat's underwear.

"IT'S WEDGIE TIME, MON!"

**"!"**

The taller fell over screaming and clutching his midsection while his sidekick stepped out of the car laughing his ass off.

"HA! HA! HA! That was so freakin' hilarious! Try gettin' up from that ya big ape!" Adon slapped his knee.

The Australian was too busy wiping the tears from his eyes to notice that Deejay had gotten into the driver's seat and sped off with the car. Adon's laughter was cut short when he finally decided to turn around.

"Uh, boss? The car is gone," Adon turned around again this time to see a red faced Sagat standing over him.

"What was that about a big ape?" Sagat cracked his knuckles again.

"Aw crap..."

* * *

**Note: **It's been a long while since my previous update so I'm glad to have finally over the slump that's been nagging at me. The next update should definately come much sooner! ^^


End file.
